


Vampire Mechanical Love Story

by theshadow56200



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Demons/Mages/Vampires/etc AU, F/F, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, People go insane at points, S&M, will be moments of sexually content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshadow56200/pseuds/theshadow56200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Reynolds gets a new job at the new horror attraction as the mechanic. His new boss hides a secret about the main attraction himself,but Nick's curiosity is about to kill him. Or meet someone that makes him wonder more about something else,his sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before it starts:The story before hand

The party was still going as the woman was getting ready to leave. Her husband was already, by this time, at the house, taking care of their child. "Rosa, come here for a moment." The brunette glared at her boss, wondering what made him decided to get her. "Yes?" "I know you have a day off tomorrow but, we need someone to be here for the birthday party. Is it alright if you come here tomorrow for that?" Rosa thought for a moment, it could a chance to get more money, even if it means not seeing her son a couple more hours. "Sure I guess, hopefully it doesn't take too long. You know I have Nicky to take care of." The man looked grateful that she agreed to it. "Hey, plus, by the end of this year, it will be 1988, anyone could be happy for that," the man said cheerfully, trying to make the woman in front of him happy. "Yeah, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a try to see if this is good, hopefully it is!


	2. New Job, New Meaning

As I walked through the maze of a building, I could just hear my uncle telling me it'll be alright. Oh, how I hate him, after all, I bet he's the reason why Mom went jail. "Ah, so you're Nick Reynolds." I turned to stare at the man with his tattoos and bright green hair. "Yeah, I'm guessing y'all must be my new boss, Wayne, right?" He nodded as he started explaining the produces of being the mechanic of this creepy place. If you haven't got it yet, I'm stuck with my uncle Richard Blacksmith and his boyfriend Scott Russel. The place I'm at is called Fazbear's Fright, the new horror attraction of this town. Personally, I won't step a foot in this unless it wasn't for the great Scott. He thought a kid like me should be doing something over the summer. I thought I could handle the night shift at the Pizzarea of the same company but, no, it was too 'dangerous'. Bullshit, is what I call it. The whole place is based on the unfortunate events at the main Pizzarea, stuff like the Bite of '87, missing kids, you know, crazy stuff. This guy, Wayne, he's Scott's little brother who gladly let me work here for the summer. Yeah, this is going to be so fun! Ya! "Also, don't go meet the main guy yet, he doesn't need to, uh, know you." This was new, I can't meet him. "Why?" "Because it would be safer if you didn't." My gray and brown eyes glared into his blue eyes. "Hey, if your thinking that dude is cool, but I'm warning ya, he ain't normal like his brothers, 'kay? He's just, uh, off. Don't go near him." I rolled my eyes, this was the same story with one of my friends had where no one trusted him but, he was a nice guy. Dang, looks can be deceiving. I bet his just thinks that because of the looks. Then again, he could just have not gotten through the guy yet and thought that. "Yeah, whatever, so where did you want me to start?" Wayne motioned me to follow him. This is going to be cool. 

After learning that I had to make sure the place remains a little heated and has good air ventilation, that kinda killed me. With a gun to the face kinda feeling. "Hey, if she doesn't show up, you can take Hamako, the night guard here, place for a while!" That cheered me up. I kinda wish that I was the night guard but, hey, I could be it sometimes. I started to feel a shiver up my spine as Wayne talked, what the hell? It felt like someone was watching me. Weird. Every time I tried to ignore it, it just keeps coming back. Yet, it started the second I entered the building. Odd, but I bet it's just the cameras, meaning that maybe this Hamako is here. "Anyway, get to work, Nick!" Wayne stated as he walked out to the room. I started to work on the air condition first since I bet that's really important, especially at night. Then it hit me like a wrecking ball, there's no camera in this room. Why do I have that feeling then? "Okay, Wayne, I know you didn't leave me. Get out of hiding!" Sometimes, I wish I never say things that get me in trouble with stuff. If I never said anything like that on that day, I would have never been in this mess.


	3. A Simple Promise, Right?

"Do I look like a Wayne to you?" a voice questioned as I turned around. I was wrong about it being Wayne but, damn, maybe I was lucky. The voice was actually a tall dirty blonde, with his hair in a quickly-done braid/bun thing. "Noooo, uh, sorry," I said with a smile. He glanced at my gray eye questionably. "Why are you here anyway? Thought the new guy was going to be here soon." another question leaving his lips. Shaking my head, I answered, "I'm the new guy, guessing you were excepting someone older, huh?" Wasn't that surprising anyway. Normally, mechanics are much older than just high school soon to be senior but, I did get my mom's genes of this stuff. "Not really just, I was wondering who you are really. I mean, Wayne did tell us that it would a high schooler but, I wasn't excepting someone with nice looks to work here." My face became a strawberry from that comment. No one calls me nice looking or even nice. To many, I'm just your average pansexual teen with special talents. It's cool to be called that by someone as handsome as this guy. "Thanks but, why are you here? I was told that no one else is supposed to be here." "Wayne told us to screw off but, pretty sure my dad ain't going to let me stay at home when I could doing my job. Yeah, and I wanted to be the first to meet ya. I'm SB, or as some people call me Springtrap. But, please call me SB, hate it if someone calls me that." "Nick, nice to meet you, SB." 

As I worked on the air conditioning, we talked about our lives and how much we hate certain people and stuff. "Seriously, though, I hate it when Ben acts like he's better than any of us, like honestly, it makes me want to punch him in front of his boyfriend." SB exclaimed with rage. Got to agree, Ben sounds like a prideful bitch. "Yeah, but, I bet he can't hold a candle to my uncle's ass. Richard can be worse than that. I mean, he got the manager as a boyfriend and can get off of trouble just by doing puppy eyes at Scott. Lucky bastard. Sometimes I wish I could do that when Scott tells me what to do. Both of them are pieces of shit." I replied to his rabble with my own. SB nodded, "Dude, if Glenn, Golden's twin, was still around, Ben would even walk out of the building without an injury on him. Glenn, even though he's like a teddy bear, can be a god among men if you piss him off." A loud laughter left my throat after he got done with that. "That reminds me of my mom, she could really get on people nerves but always makes up for it by being the queen of making everyone laugh. Really, I bet if Ben had that, maybe more people would like him." I said with a smirk. Mom really did seem to make up any of the hardships she gave to people. It was her specialty. I wished I got that. 

"Hey, Nick." SB said quietly. I turned my head towards him and nodded, wondering why he went quiet suddenly. "Can you promise something?" "Yeah, what's the promise?" I asked softly, matching his tone. "Promise that if anything ever goes wrong, just run, run with all your might, 'kay?" SB said, making me more confused but, I nodded. "Sure, I'll do that."


End file.
